


Make the Yuletide Gay

by Hang_In_There_Baby_Crookshanks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Cursed Child compliant, Fluff, M/M, Next Gen, Scorbus, i realised this has curse words in it so I put the rating as teen, sorry I'm Australian and immune to swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hang_In_There_Baby_Crookshanks/pseuds/Hang_In_There_Baby_Crookshanks
Summary: Albus and Scorpius promise each other that they will come out to their families over Christmas. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	Make the Yuletide Gay

Albus Potter was stressed.

It was Christmas break and he’d just returned home from Hogwarts. He collapsed on his bed and pondered the difficult conversation that was about to occur. He’d made a deal with Scorpius that by the time Scorpius came to visit on Christmas day they’d both have told their families about their relationship.

 _Well,_ Albus thought, _it was very easy to make that promise when they were safe in their beds in the Slytherin dormitories._

He had no idea how to have the conversation, his relationship with his father had improved throughout the years but he was still uncertain as to what his reaction would be. You’d think with how big his mother’s side of the family was, surely one of the Weasley’s would be gay? But no, Albus had to be the first one to come out.

He groaned into his pillow. He spoken to Scorpius about cornering all of their family together on Christmas day and telling them all at once, but Scorpius wanted to talk to his father privately. Albus couldn’t begrudge him for that, but a small part of him still wished he had his boyfriend beside him for reassurance.

‘Albus,’ his mum called up the stairs. ‘Come down for dinner please, your brother is here.’

The news that his brother James had arrived did not motivate him to get out of bed. While his relationship with his father had improved, James and him appeared destined to never get along. Up into his final year at Hogwarts James had continued to pull pranks and tease him whenever the opportunity presented itself. The git had also managed to earn 7 N.E.W.T.S and had an apprenticeship in the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Sure it probably helped that his last name was Potter but James had also had smarts and charisma, areas where Albus felt he was severely lacking in. No matter how annoying he was Albus was happy for his brother, but everything seemed to come easy for him.

Albus thought privately he would like something to come easy to him for once.

The only positive was that James had moved out of home after he’d left Hogwarts, claiming he needed space. Albus had a fairly good idea of the kinds of things he was doing with that ‘space.’

With a groan Albus pushed himself off the bed and trudged downstairs to the dining room.

‘Albus!’ James greeted him. ‘How many eyebrows have you lost this term?’

‘That was one bloody time-'

‘Boys!’ His mother snapped. ‘Can we try to have nice dinner? It’s so rare we get to have everyone in the house together.’

Albus was about to say that he hadn’t started anything but the dinner his father had made appeared on the table. His father and Lily walked out of the kitchen and they all sat down, with Albus seating himself as far away from James as possible. He took a deep breath. He really didn’t need James getting under his skin tonight. He’d been presented with an opportunity to tell his family about himself and he wanted to get it over with.

They, surprisingly, had a peaceful meal. Most of the conversation was dominated by James talking about all the exciting things he’d done through his apprenticeship with his parents chiming in every now and then to ask Albus and Lily about school. Lily was in her fourth year and had inherited her parents love for Quidditch so she spent a lot of time talking about the latest moves she’d learnt and how the Gryffindor team was going.

Albus, at the request of Scorpius, had really tried to get into Quidditch but it just wasn’t for him. He went to the school games sometimes and when he was younger his family had dragged him to the World Cup. He had rebelled on that occasion by dressing in all green in support of Brazil while the rest of the family wore red for Bulgaria, (he should’ve taken that as a sign for his future sorting). Despite this he just couldn’t seem to get into the sport and often enjoyed the quietness of the common room when all the Slytherin’s were at the games.

Dessert followed dinner, treacle tart of course. Albus was privately getting a bit sick of the stuff but his dad was rather obsessed with the dish.

‘Albus, how’s Scorpius been?’ His father asked him.

Ah.

Here we go.

‘Good’ he said to his treacle tart. He lifted his head to meet his dad’s eyes. He could do this. If his dad had accepted Scorpius as his friend surely he could also accept him as his boyfriend.

‘Actually I have something to tell you all about him.’

Everyone went silent around the table. James caught his eye and winked at him.

‘Well, you see, Scorpius and I are kind of dating?’ Albus stumbled over the words, talking to his plate rather than looking up at his family. ‘I mean he’s like my boyfriend. Wait not like my boyfriend, he is my boyfriend.’

‘Albus’ his mum said smiling, ‘It’s ok. We’re happy for you.’ She elbowed his dad but he was already smiling at Albus.

He looked around the room, they were all smiling. Lily was suppressing giggles and her mother elbowed her in the side.

Albus was surprised that they didn’t seem more shocked. His family was full of stubborn Gryffindor’s who often couldn’t keep their emotions in check. This reaction was way too subdued not to be suspicious.

After all Albus wasn’t sorted into Slytherin for no reason.

So why were they all so calm? He wanted to relish in the comfort of acceptance from his family but something about the calmness of the situation was off-putting. James, in particular, was concerning him sitting there with a small grin like he always did when he was in on a joke.

Wait a second-

‘Fuck, you already knew didn’t you!’ Albus yelped, throwing his hands up and then slamming them back onto the table. Lily couldn’t hold in her giggles any longer and began laughing hysterically.

‘Albus! Language!’ His mum exclaimed but the smile didn’t leave her face.

‘Yes Albus,’ his dad sighed. ‘We already knew.’

Albus was struggling for words. How could the possibly know? He was in the dungeons away from his sister at school and when Scorpius and him had visited each other over the summer they were careful not to let anyone see anything. In fact, they hadn’t done much privately at the Potter’s place at all. His family were always floating around and with Albus having his room in the middle of his two siblings there wasn’t much in that they could’ve done without being caught.

In fact the only time that they’d really got into it over the summer was at Scorpius’ place. With only him and his dad alone in the mansion there was no way that Mr Malfoy could’ve seen anything.

Unless of course, that was exactly what happened.

Albus felt himself blushing bright red.

‘Mr Malfoy?’ He gulped.

His family nodded in response before all proceeding to laugh.  
Albus groaned and put his head on the table. This was going to be a long Christmas break.

* * *

Scorpius fidgeted with his hands in his lap as he tried to relax into the soft leather of the couch he was resting on. His dad sat beside him reading the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. They had moved into lounge room after dinner and as much as Scorpius wanted to go upstairs and hide under his doona, he knew he had to tell his dad about Albus.

Well not about Albus because obviously his dad already knew about Albus as a person, but what he didn’t know about Albus was his boyfriend.

He didn’t know that Albus had been pinning for him since they had almost been lost in time forever. He didn’t know that Scorpius had taken a little longer to catch onto his feelings. After Rose had declined him for the millionth time and Scorpius turned to Albus for comfort he had realised that maybe he only needed Albus to comfort him. He did give up his kingdom for Albus after all.

He didn’t know that one cold night in February after another draining day of O.W.L study Scorpius had taken Albus’ hand and smiled at him. Albus had smiled back at him, looking down at their entwined hands. He didn’t know that Albus had gently leaned over and pressed their lips together, but he figured his dad didn’t need all the details about that.

Scorpius felt warm inside at the memory of their getting together almost a year ago. They had wanted to keep things to themselves at the beginning. Wanted to make sure that they worked together without the prying eyes of the rest of the school and the media. Being the best friend of Harry and Ginny Potter’s son came with some attention, but announcing their relationship publicly would greatly intensify the scrutiny.

As time went on Scorpius wanted to share this part of himself with his dad. He knew his dad would love him no matter what, he had proven that by following Scorpius through bloody time in fourth year, but he was still nervous to tell his dad. He didn’t want to deal with any questions about his sexuality or for the media to become involved in his life and face more prejudice than he already did with the rumours surrounding his birth. He just wanted to love Albus.

And loving Albus was the easiest thing in the world.

‘Scorpius’ his dad said quietly, pulling him out of his thoughts. ‘You’re thinking too much.’

Scorpius looked down at his twisted hands in his lap.

‘I have no idea what you are talking about,’ he said with a nervous edge to his voice.

‘Scorpius.’ His dad said softly. ‘Do you have something you want to talk about? You don’t normally loiter around down here after dinner.’

‘Can it really be loitering if it’s in my own home?’ Scorpius started. ‘I mean this house is so big that I suppose I could be loitering in parts of it but I think I spend enough time just doing nothing in the lounge that it surely isn’t loitering but rather me enjoying my-‘

Scorpius stopped rambling when his dad started chuckling.

‘Oh my dear son,’ he smiled at him. ‘Is this about Albus?”

‘What? Albus? You mean my best friend Albus?’

‘Your best friend did you say?’ His dad asked curiously, the smile never leaving his face. ‘I was unaware best friends kissed each other.’

Scorpius felt himself blushing. A rather large lump had settled in his throat and it was getting difficult to get words out.

‘What!’ He sputtered. He could feel the familiar anxiety rising inside and fought the urge to run. ‘Are you angry?’

His dad sighed and moved across the couch closer to him. He uncharacteristically pulled Scorpius into a tight hug. He knew his dad loved him but he wasn’t sure how he’d take the news of his son dating Albus Potter. Although things had improved between the families he knew that Mr Potter and his dad would never be truly comfortable around each other. Their parents tried to limit what they said around them about the war, but it was well known that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter had been on opposite sides. After a little further digging it was shown that they had each saved the others life and Mr Potter had vouched for his dad to keep him out of Azkaban.

He knew that both his family and Albus’ were complicated. They were children of survivors of war. A war that they were too young to have any business being apart of. It had affected them in more ways than they would care to admit. He just hoped his dad could forgive him for choosing Albus.

Although he mused privately beyond choosing his carriage on their first ride on the Hogwarts Express, it wasn’t much of a choice.

‘How could I possibly be angry at you Scorpius?’ His dad whispered. ‘You’re happy. I would never be angry at a bit more happiness in the world.’

Scorpius felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and leaned into his dad’s embrace.

‘I just thought – maybe because it was Albus – you and Mr Potter don’t get on very well.’ Scorpius said into his dad’s shoulder.

He felt himself being pulled out of the hug but warm hands remained on his shoulders. He looked up into his dad’s eyes.

‘It’s true that Harry Potter and I will never probably be friends,’ He sighed. ‘But that has nothing to do with his son or with any relationship you choose to have. I just want you to be happy, your mother would want you to be happy as well.’

At the mention of his mum Scorpius blinked rapidly trying to keep the tears from falling.

‘She would be so proud of you Scorpius.’ His dad smiled at him, his eyes also looking glassy.

They stayed quiet for a while. Scorpius soaked in the pleasant feeling of being at home and feeling accepted. It went better than he could’ve ever imagined. He hadn’t even had to tell his dad.

Wait a second.

‘Dad?’ Scorpius broke the silence. ‘How did you know Albus and I were kissing?’ He could feeling himself blushing again and his dad cleared his throat awkwardly.

‘Well,’ he started. ‘When Albus was over in the summer I came up to call you for lunch. Instead of finding you playing chess you were preoccupied with, um, other activities.’

Honestly he should just paint his face red at this point.

* * *

‘Mr Malfoy can you please tell us the story of how you found Albus and Scorpius kissing? With as much detail as possible.’ James’ eyes narrowed in on Albus and Scorpius and a smirk grew on his face.  
Scorpius and Draco had just arrived at the Potter’s on Christmas day. Scorpius was joining the Potter’s for lunch at Albus’ grandparents place.

After successfully, if not somewhat embarrassingly, managing to come out to both of their parents the boys had quickly owled each other to share the relief and organise their Christmas celebration. Albus’ mum had invited Scorpius for Christmas and he looked forward to having Christmas for the first time with a big family. While his mum was alive the Malfoy’s had celebrated Christmas quietly in the manor. Now Scorpius and his dad kept up the tradition, but he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy every time they returned to school and Albus had told stories about sharing Christmas with his giant family and all his cousins.

‘James leave your brother alone!’ Mrs Potter scolded him coming into the room. She turned and smiled. ‘Merry Christmas Scorpius.’

‘Thank you Mrs Potter.’

‘Scorpius, please call me Ginny. I think we know each other well enough by now don’t you?’

Scorpius merely nodded and smiled in reply.

‘Merry Christmas to you as well Draco.’ Ginny turned to his dad. ‘Would you care to join us for lunch?’

‘Oh, I wouldn’t want to impose.’ His dad looked startled at the thought of spending the afternoon with so many Weasley’s plus the Potter’s and Granger’s. Scorpius quietly thought it would be nice to share a Christmas with his dad and his boyfriend’s family.

‘I would really like it if you came dad.’ Scorpius said with a small smile.

His dad smiled and nodded at Ginny in response. Albus clearly had decided that they had spent enough time around his family. He grabbed Scorpius by the hand and tugged him quietly towards the stairs.

James spotted them as their feet hit the stairs and started making kissing noises at them. Albus blushed and pulled Scorpius harder, dashing up the stairs.

‘We have to leave in ten minutes you two!’ Ginny shouted. ‘And keep the door open!’

Albus and Scorpius sat on the floor in Albus’ room. The room was plain, a few old textbooks sat on the desk and a small Brazilian flag hung above Albus’ bed. Albus’ room was rather like himself. He had never felt settled, never felt like he fit in anywhere, in fact for him home and that accompanying feeling of comfort wasn’t a location.

It was a person.

His person.

Scorpius.

‘I can’t believe how well this has gone.’ Scorpius whispered to him. Taking one of his hands and lacing their fingers together. ‘I mean, my dad already knew but he didn’t even mind that I hadn’t told him.’

‘Same here,’ Albus muttered. ‘Even James wasn’t a git about it.’

‘It’s kind of nice how even though our families knew but they waited for us to come to them. I would’ve panicked if dad had confronted me about it.’

Albus hummed in agreement. He ran his hand up and down Scorpius’ back and Scorpius’ shivered slightly in response.

‘I love you.’ Albus whispered in Scorpius’ ear and then pulled his head back so they were nose to nose. Scorpius bridged the gap between them and placed his lips on his. All thoughts of their families downstairs forgotten.

Harry walked into the room after Albus and Scorpius had run up the stairs. James turned and walked out into the back of the house yelling back at Draco that he would get the details about the boys out of him after a few drinks.

Draco thought privately that James, like his father, was rather tactless in dealing with delicate situations.  
Harry cleared his throat awkwardly. His hands were in the pockets of his robes and he was shifting his weight between his feet.

‘I’m glad you and Scorpius could join us for Christmas.’

‘I get the feeling it will be the first of many for them,’ Draco huffed. ‘I think we’ll have to learn to be civil.’

He held out his hand to Harry who shook it without hesitation. When Draco had come to Ginny and Harry with the news that he had found their sons in a rather compromising position he had come with the intention to work as a team to support their boys. Neither family wanted a repeat of the events a few years ago and they had decided to let their sons come to them when they were ready.

Of course neither had noticed James listening into their conversation under his invisibility cloak, but they had all noticed his son when he rather loudly bumped into the door while trying to sneak out of the room. With red lump on his head he agreed to keep it quiet and not tease Albus until he came to them.

No one had said anything about him not teasing them afterwards however.

Harry let go of Draco’s hand and shook his head in disbelief. It was nothing short of a miracle that the two had agreed on anything, let alone were sharing a Christmas day together.

‘Let’s go everyone!’ Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs and the Potter family swarmed back into the room. A slightly dishevelled Albus and Scorpius came down the stairs hand-in-hand. Scorpius patting down his hair nervously as his dad raised an eyebrow at him. James laughed at the sight of them and rushed into the floo.

‘Oh I cannot wait to tell Rose all about this!’

‘James Sirius Potter!’ Ginny yelled after him. Sighing she looked up at the boys.

‘I’ll go hit him with a _silencio_ ,’ she said striding confidently into the floo and disappearing after him.

Lily went next trying to stifle her own giggles at the situation as she disappeared in the fireplace. Harry followed her nodding at the three of them as he left.

‘Come on you two,’ Draco motioned at the boys. He paused a little and frowned at their appearance. ‘Actually perhaps you should look in a mirror before you follow me.’

Draco disappeared in the floo and the boys blushed at each other.

Albus reached up to Scorpius’ hair and flattened it before pecking him on the lips and holding out his hand.

‘Come on,’ he smiled. ‘We’ve got to go and get you your first Weasley jumper.’

‘I get a jumper?’ Scorpius gasped.

Albus chuckled and held out his hand. They went through the floo together to share their first Weasley Christmas.


End file.
